Raiden vs. Akame
|-|Deathbattlewatcher5= Raidenvsakame.png|Randomination raiden_vs__akame_by_omnicidalclown1992_ddfn4kk-fullview.jpg|OmnicidalClown1992 Description Metal Gear vs. Akame ga Kill. Trained from their youths to become killer katana wielders. Introduction Boomstick: Now, I'm someone who knows a lot about killing, but to be actually good at it you need have to been exposed to it for a long time. Wiz: Such as your childhood years. Boomstick: Like Raiden, the ripping cyborg ninja. Wiz: And Akame, the one-hit killer. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Raiden Wiz: Solid Snake; the legendary soldier, clone of Big Boss and the bane of Metal Gears, more a legend than he is a man. Boomstick: Poetic résumé there's no denying that a lot of people wish they had someone like him on their side instead of, you know, against them. Terrorists. I'm talking about terrorists. Wiz: And it was the attempt of Solidus Snake, the third clone of Big Boss and the brother of Solid Snake, to create the new Solid Snake. Enter a young Siberian boy, white as snow, named Jack, who would come to be orphaned and trained by Solidus Snake himself. Boomstick: Because what better way to become a superior soldier than Solid Snake then to be trained by the guy genetically identical to him, because we all know the pupil will become the master. Wiz: And indeed Jack was soon on that road, with his level of skill and brutal skills earning him the nickname Jack the Ripper. But he soon went by a much more iconic name; Raiden. *Background **Age: 35 **Height: 5'10 **Orphaned and trained by Solidus Snake **Modified into a cyborg **Member of Maverick **Wears a wig Boomstick: He is lightning. The rain transformed. Wiz: Now who's waxing poetic résumé material? But Raiden's loyalty to Solidus didn't last forever, as he soon met the man he was trained to surpassed, who opened his eyes to the fact he was pretty much working for a terrorist and a murderer. Boomstick: So Raiden left behind his adopted father, proving that you can't spell 'Solidus' without 'us' and fought against him and brought him down in a plot-line so convoluted, it could only have come from the mind of Hideo Kojima. Wiz: And also from the mind of Mister Kojima was the change in Raiden's lift that turned him from a mere super soldier to the most deadliest being on the planet. Boomstick: On one mission, Raiden ended up captured by the Illuminati of the world, the Patriots, who experimented on him to turn Raiden into a cyborg. Hang on, why would the Patriots turn on their greatest enemies into a cyborg? Wouldn't that just make him even stronger? Wiz: Well, the procedure was in its testing stage and Raiden was left for dead after being used as a genuine pig. Fortunately, he was found and rebuilt into the powerful cyborg we all know. Boomstick: That's more like it! *Arsenal **Custom Cyborg Body ***Super strength ***Super speed ***Highly durable ***Generates electricity **Murasama ***Vibrations destabilize molecular bonds **Used in Blade Mode **Ripper Mode Wiz: With his cyborg body, not to mention several new ones, Raiden was gifted with an immense amount of strength, letting him toss around even giant Metal Gears like ragdolls, from which his new body to tough enough to take a large amount of damage from. Boomstick: He's also incredibly fast as well, capable of outrunning bullet trains and deflecting bullets with ease. And that's without talking about his most common technique; Blade Mode. Wiz: By activating Blade Mode, Raiden's perception of time slows dramatically, letting him cut apart his enemies as quickly or precisely as he likes and exposing any piece of machinery he wants to take from them. Usually an engine or two. Boomstick: And what does he use to chop up his enemies you may ask? The High-Frequency Blade, that's what. Raiden's newest one is the Murasama, a sword formerly owned by his rival Jetstream Sam. Wiz: Coursing with immense vibration, the Murasama is able to weak molecular bonds of nearly any material to forcibly cut through almost anything. Popup: Raiden has access to different types of High-Frequency Blade, but barring the non-lethal wooden sword, they all have the same function. Boomstick: And cut through almost anything he does! Just ask the dozens of cyborgs, UGs or Metal Gears he's killed. *Feats **Lifted and threw Metal Gears **Survived a massive explosion **In Ripper Mode, moves faster than falling rain **Survived being stabbed in the chest **Held off a team of FROGs without arms **Defeated Solidus Snake, Vamp, Jetstream Sam, Senator Armstrong Wiz: One of which, Metal Gear Ray, was calculated in Wolverine VS Raiden as weighing over 1000 tons. Boomstick: He could also lift Metal Gear EXCELSUS, which is surely a lot heavier. Wiz: It probably is. What's more, Raiden even survived an explosion that completed destroyed EXCELSUS, courtesy of one Senator Armstrong. According to the VS wiki blogger AguilaR101, this blast equaled, at minimum, 3 kilotons of TNT. Boomstick: Raiden has also battled against other cyborgs, including the Winds of Destruction and the aforementioned Jetstream Sam, but whilst he is hard to beat, he's not unstoppable. Wiz: As a cyborg, Raiden requires a source of fuel to keep functioning and he has basically zero self-preservation when it comes to the lives of others, letting himself get stabbed, beaten and crushed at certain times. Boomstick: But give Raiden a sword and a target to cut it with and you'll see why this guy was chosen to be the next Solid Snake. Akame Wiz: The Empire, twisted by corrupted politics and blinded leaders. Boomstick: So it was only a matter of time before a rebellion rose up against them, because they always do. And so entered the Revolutionary Army and it wasn't just comprised of a couple of outlaws but even by some of the good people still left in the Empire. Wiz: Desperate to remove any and all opposition to themselves, the Empire initiated a project to produce deadly assassins to take out their targets, taking dozens of children to train them into vicious killers. Boomstick: It was kind of like the Boy Scouts. Wiz: Yeah, if the Boy Scouts had exercises involving surviving monster-filled forests, being drugged with performance enhancers and being forced to kill helpless prisoners. Boomstick: Yeah. The Boy-Scouts. Or the Brownies, because there were also a couple of girls in the mix. Wiz: And one one of these girls would exceed all expectations. Her name was Akame. *Background **Age: 18 **Height: 5'4 **Trained assassin **Affiliations: Elite 7, Night Raid **Older sister of Kurome **Likes eating meat Boomstick: Akame was sold to the Empire by her parents, along with her sister Kurome, and put through the assassination training project. Wiz: After surviving all initial phases, Akame was placed among the Elite Seven and was assigned to taking out the most prominent targets of the Empire. Boomstick: Which included a lesbian coven of assassins and some people in charge of guarding ancient tombs. Wiz: And her substitute mother Martha. Boomstick: Why did you say that name?! Wiz: Because that's her name. Eventually, however, and to the dismay of the Empire, Akame's latest target just so happened to be the ex-general Najenda, who opened her eyes to the evil of the Empire. Boomstick: Which is how she ended up trading one assassination group for another; Night Raid. Can't blame her though, they have a much better name than Elite 7. I mean, if you have a team of assassins, who are likely to die by the way, and has a number theme indicating how many there are, you're going to look pretty stupid if there are any empty spaces. Wiz: But Akame translated her training from the Elite 7 to Night Raid expertly. She possesses superhuman speed and strength and even has an aspect to her personality that makes her even deadlier in battle, letting her completely bury her emotions so that they don't blind her. Boomstick: This means she can use her signature weapon to it's fullest extent; the One-Cut Killer Murasame. *Murasame **Katana-like Imperial Arm **Coated in a potent poison **Kills those cut in seconds **Tough enough to cut stone **Trump Card: Little War Horn ***Empowers Akame ***Must cast aside her humanity to access Wiz: Which is quite possibly the most deadliest of all the legendary Imperial Arms created by the Old Emperor. Whoever is cut with this blade is inflicted with an incurable poison, although it's more of a curse than poison. Boomstick: This is why she wears gloves, aside from the obvious fashion choice behind it; if she so much as nicks herself, she's dead. Popup: Whilst in the Elite 7, Akame formerly wielded a katana Shinju that left permanent wounds, but likely lost it upon joining Night Raid. Wiz: Well, maybe in the manga anyway, but in the anime, cutting herself with the Murasame activates Akame's Trump Card, the Little War Horn. Boomstick: Akame gets a massive boost in speed and strength, but only lasts for a short time and leaves her in a lot of pain afterwards. So she has to make the most of it. *Feats **Matched Taeko's strikes **Dodged a bolt of lightning **Survived smashing through several trees **Snapped a man's neck with her legs **Avoided a burst of fire from Bols' flamethrower **Defeated Merraid Oarburgh, Zanku, Kurome, Esdeath Wiz: Even without her Trump Card, Akame is still a deadly assassin. She's killed many deadly adversaries, such as the serial killer Zanku and the the ronin Izou. Boomstick: And a girl named Taeko, who was strong enough to cut in half a giant stone block. Wiz: By measuring the size of the stone block and assuming it to be made of concrete, then Akame can match the blows of someone who can cut with 21 tons of force. Popup: The size of the block and what it is likely to be made off can be credited to the VS wiki blogger VersusJunkie54. Boomstick: But by far the greatest kill Akame has under her name is the Empire's Strongest, General Esdeath. In one of their duels, they both dodged a lightning bolt at speeds of Mach 825, according to Lina Shields. Wiz: Speaking of speed, it's important that he clarify that Akame's greatest asset is her speed, not her durability. Boomstick: She's kind of a glass cannon, so has to make sure she doesn't get a big hit or she can be taken out of a fight for good. Wiz: But you'd be hard pressed to get any sort of hit on her, because Akame proves herself time and time again to be a deadly assassin. Interlude Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, time to end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! The Battle In the middle of a park, which was demonstrated by the massive circle of stone surrounded by bunches of trees, Raiden walked through the area, wearing a long black coat to obscure the true nature of his body. He suddenly stopped right in the middle of the stone courtyard and turned his head slightly, revealing that he had his visor down over his eyes, scanning the area with his radar and picking out a figure hiding in the trees behind him. Raiden: No use hiding; I know you're there. There was a moment of silence before the rasping of a blade being drawn could be heard. Akame: You have the air of a consummated killer about you. Raiden dispatched his visor. Raiden: So do you. There was silent for a moment, before Akame suddenly burst from the tree line, straight towards Raiden. FIGHT! Akame swung her Murasame down at Raiden as she charged, who darted backwards to avoid the attack. In spite of missing, Akame planted her feet on the ground, the friction allowing her to spin her body back around so that she was facing Raiden and kicked off towards him a second time, unleashing a barrage of slashes. Each one of the slashes was avoided by Raiden's defensive stance before he reacted to one of Akame's slashes by bringing up his robotic sheath as a shield against the blade. Pushing forward with the sheath, Raiden threw Akame back slightly, giving him time to reverse the direction the hilt of Murasama was pointing so that he could seize it and draw out his High Frequency Blade, swinging it out as he did. Akame, predicting the attack, leaped into the air so that the Murasama cut nothing but empty space. Raiden looked up in surprise at the maneuver before Akame spun around in the air and bore down at Raiden, slashing downwards with her katana. The powerful swing was blocked by Raiden with the blade of his Murasama. The two blades grinded against each other, producing sparks before their wields pushing against the blade block; Raiden was pushed back several steps and Akame flew back through the air before landing on her feet. Eager to give each other as little time to recover however, they both dashed back towards each other. With incredible speed, Akame and Raiden dashed and darted all over the stone center, from an outside viewer looking as though they were little more than blurs that randomly appeared in certain areas, slashing and swiping at the other whenever they got close enough. Eventually, their rapid movements came to a stop when their respective blades clashed together and the two entered a blade lock. It came to an end when they both pulled back and slashed out at the other twice, each swipe being blocked by the other's. Raiden then equipped the Murasama to his foot and unleashed a barrage of slashing kicks, forcing Akame to leap back to avoid being cut to ribbons, although several wounds were left on her arms and legs. Akame let out a grunt of pain, but ignored it in time to move her head to the side of the stab that Raiden followed up with, after seizing the Murasama out of his foot-grip. Akame retaliated against Raiden's assault by flipping backwards and delivering a kick to Raiden's chin as she did, snapping the cyborg's head upwards. With Raiden stunned, Akame darted forward, her sword poised to deliver a slash at him, only for the cyborg to remove to thrust his sword forward, hilt first; this connected with the hilt of Akame's Murasame, the impact launching the blades of the grips of their respective users to embed themselves in the ground behind them. In spite of being disarmed, both Raiden and Akame settled for using their fists. Akame parried Raiden's punches before leaping into the air slightly to lash out with a kick to the side of his head. The cyborg caught the leg however, twisted his body around and hurled her back, putting a large distance between her and her weapon. Akame rolled from landing on the ground and Raiden closed the gap in a near second, bringing his foot down at Akame's head to crush it to a pulp. Akame rolled to the side to avoid the foot as it cracked the ground, before delivering a kick to the back of the same leg's knee. Raiden dropped down to the struck knee and Akame straightened back up and punched the cyborg in the chest before slugging him across the jaw. In spite of his head snapping to the side, Raiden's expression grew harder and when Akame went for another punch, he caught it. Using this grip, Raiden pulled Akame forward and drove his knee into her gut, knocking the wind out of the attack but not enough to prevent her from grabbing Raiden's wrists when he swung his linked fists down at her. Raising her leg, Akame kicked Raiden in the chest, sending him skidding back several steps and surprising the cyborg at her surprising strength. As his skidding stopped, Raiden peered behind to him see that he was close to where Akame's sword was sticking out of the ground, and Akame also saw she was near Raiden's weapon. After a brief pause, the assassin and cyborg darted backwards, without turning around as to not loose sight of the other, and pulled the other's blade out of the ground and dashed towards the other. However, the mystical properties of Murasame activated upon sensing the wielder was not Akame, the Imperial Arm acted violently, and Raiden felt an unnatural tremor go through his body. As he was distracted during his charge, Akame swung his own High Frequency Blade down into his skull. However, due to its ID Lock not recognizing her, its High Frequency capabilities were not activated and thus the crimson blade bonked harmlessly against Raiden's forehead. Raiden and Akame blinked, almost comically, in surprise, before they locked eyes and came to a split second truce; they pulled back from the other, tossing their foe their weapon back. Raiden caught the Murasama and Akame the Murasame before Raiden unleashed a wide slash at Akame, who dodged back from the blade's arc. Her backwards retreat didn't stop there however and she made a beeline for the trees, leaping up into the foliage. Raiden: You can't run from me! Raiden took off after her with Ninja Run. Coming to the trees, he began slashing out with his sword, cutting through the trunks of any trees that got in his way as he chased after Akame who leaped from branch to branch. Eventually, Raiden caught up to Akame and cut through the trunk of the tree she had just landed on. In spite of her perch being compromised, Akame gripped her sword's hilt with both hands and bore down at Raiden. Akame: Time to bury you! At the saying of her trigger word, Akame's mental efficiency increased and she swung her blade down at Raiden, who dodged back to avoid the attack. However, Akame followed up with a series of slashes that Raiden hurried to block until Akame caught Raiden's blade with her own and pushed it upwards, leaving him exposed for Akame to pull Murasame back and stab Raiden through the chest with the cursed blade. Both killers stood there for a moment, with Akame's blade sticking out of Raiden's back. Suddenly, Raiden began to convulse. It took the surprised Akame a moment to realize that he was laughing. Raiden: Now you've done it; you've given the Ripper exactly what he needs! He opened his eye and red light shone out of it as an Aura of blood lust enveloped him. Akame only had time to realize that Murasame's poison wasn't having any effect on her adversary before Raiden delivered a punch to her face, sending her flying back and crashing into a tree, leaving her sword still sticking out of Raiden's chest. However, he pulled it out and hurled it straight at Akame, who shook off her dizziness fast enough to dodge her head to the side so that it was embedded in the trunk of the tree she had crashed into. Raiden, now in the grip of his Ripper mindset, let out a cackle and watched Akame get back to her feet. Akame: You're not human are you? Raiden: Barely am! Akame: Then I will have to go further to cut you down. She took a hold of Murasame, both on the handle and on the blade, so that when she tugged it out she cut the palm of her own hand. Instantly, Murasame's poison began to course through her body and she cried out as she felt the souls of those her blade had killed bond to her. Red markings appeared over her body and her eyes became a mix of black and red. Little War Horn has been activated and Raiden grinned. Raiden: Now we're talking. Akame pointed her sword at Raiden, who did the same. Raiden: Come on the- He never got to finish his sentence before Akame dashed forward and was suddenly in front of him and Raiden barely had time to block her slash, which sent a shockwave of air through the forest. Raiden pushed his sword out to push Akame away and sheathed it in a smooth motion, charged up energy before drawing his sword explosively, unleashing a whirlwind of slashes that Akame leaped away from as they cut down the remainder of the trees surrounding them. As the attack subsided, Akame ran around Raiden in a circle, leaving the cyborg attempting to keep his eyes locked on her. Akame suddenly dashed downwards him, ducking under his slash and leaping up to kick him in the chest, sending him skidding back. Raiden dug his heels into the ground to stop himself and looked up to see Akame darting towards him once again. He parried Akame's stab and slashed down at her when she spun around from the parry to slash at him from the side. Raiden followed it up with two slashes that knocked Akame's sword to the side and left her wide open for Raiden to swing Murasama down at her. But then Akame changed her stance, recovered from the deflection and slashed out with Murasame, slicing off Raiden's arm, which still clutched Murasama's handle. Raiden let out a cry of surprise as Akame drew Murasame back once last time. Akame: You're done. But before she could swing her sword, Raiden's remaining hand shot out and seized the handle of Murasama from his severed hand before entering Blade Mode. With a yell, he swung at Akame in the same instance of her own attack. SHING Neither moved after the attack, until the end of Akame's Murasame flew down and stuck into the ground, having been cut straight through with Raiden's High Frequency Blade. And it wasn't all the Murasama had cut through, since Akame's body separated from her right shoulder to left hip. Raiden exited Ripper Mode and stood back up as he looked at his missing arm. Raiden: Ah crap. Not again. KO! Outcome Boomstick: Rules of Nature! Wiz: Akame was a deadly assassin, there's no doubt about that, but there's also no doubt that Raiden's physical strength completely outclassed hers, seeing how it let him lift gigantic robots. Popup: Although Akame was able to battle against Esdeath, who created a snow storm spanning an entire country, it's unlikely that Akame has the same level of power as Esdeath, outside of physical capabilities, since Akame has no feats of power even close to her's and it was the use of her speed that enabled her to work around Esdeath's ice. Boomstick: Yeah, physical strength was never Akame's forte, which is why she relied on Murasame's poison to deal with her foes. But the thing was, it would be useless against someone like Raiden. Wiz: When Raiden was modified to become a cyborg, it wasn't just a limb or two that was replaced, it was the entire body below his upper jaw. This means that Raiden no longer possessed a natural heart, something that someone needs to be effected by Murasame's poison in the first place. Even if there was something similar to a replacement heart within Raiden's cyborg body, Murasame's poison wouldn't work on it, just like it wouldn't work on the cores of Biological Imperial Arms, which are essentially artificial hearts for them. But to be fair to Akame, she wouldn't need to solely rely on her poisonous blade to see this duel through. In her battle against the cyborg Tobi, she was able to kill him in spite of his artificial body by cutting him to pieces. Boomstick: But she had to be faster than him in order to do so, and in a battle against super-deadly assassins, that’s what this ultimately came down to; who was fast enough to land a killing blow first, or at least one of many? Wiz: Akame could scale to Tatsumi, at least in her Little War Horn mode when battling Esdeath, who ran across the 200,000 square kilometers of the Empire to confront the Ultimate Imperial Arm. Boomstick: Knowing Tatsumi, he would have taken off after it the moment he saw it killing people. By taking into account the distance and the time-frame of his travel based on the focus on other characters, then he must have been moving at Mach 9700. Wiz: Whilst according to LordXCano, Raiden in his Ripper State could move at Mach 22,000. Over 2 times faster than Akame. Popup: Even if we took into account that this was done in their super-modes, the same for Esdeath who defeated Tatsumi when her physical abilities where empowered enough by Ice Storm Commander-in-Chief, Akame's base speed is Mach 825 whilst Raiden's is likely to higher than his weaker cyborg body, which could jump missiles at Mach 1600+ (Muhammedmco) Boomstick: And with a sword capable of destabilizing molecules, Raiden only needed one clear strike to cut through Akame, no matter how tough she was, and even her sword, which was physically a normal sword in spite of the poison. Wiz: Akame certainly proved herself a deadly assassin, even among the likes of Night Raid, but she was ultimately beat by Raiden's strength, speed, arsenal and cyborg body. Boomstick: Raiden certainly keeps Rising to the expectation. Wiz: The winner is Raiden. Next Time Two of the biggest jerks in animation A robot against an alien Bender vs. Roger Trivia *The connection between Raiden and Akame is that they are both katana users trained from a young age to be incredibly deadly killers. Both can also access super-modes, have red eyes and have battled against evil counterparts and corrupted organisations. *This battle would have been in hand-drawn animation *The original music for this battle would have been called 'Killer Gear', referring to Akame's home series Akame ga Kill, Raiden's series Metal Gear and how both wield deadly weapons |-|Morning Star TM= Description Introduction Raiden Akame Before The Battle Verdict Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Akame ga Kill vs Metal Gear Themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Cyborg themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Deathbattlewatcher5 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Morning Star TM Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2020